Amores
by GleekLover12
Summary: Klaine... Ancient Rome... just a cool late night idea : Blaine Anderson is the son of a very strict senate man, while Kurt is the son of the opponent of Blaine's father. And other glee characters involved... letting things just flow from where it starts : enjoy another collab with izie15 thanks girl! disclaimer: I do not own glee I just dream about the characters...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is another colab with izie15 we were talking on the phone this one night at like 1.30 am and I don't know how, but somehow Klaine in ancient Rome came up and we decided to make a fic about it. I hope you like it =) let us know: leave review**

It was a sunny day in ancient Rome; the peasants were strolling along the market place and roaming the streets. Kids were playing by a nearby fountain.

Some slaves from aristocratic families were handing out bread to the poor, to put their masters in a good daylight. The republic was doing well and the people gained strength every day.

The senate was a variant group of newly rich and heirs of old fortunes. It has changed a lot over the past years. Yet not everyone was happy with that change.

One of those people was Marcus Anderson. He was a mighty man, known in almost the whole empire. He was an old-fashioned man, one who married young and produced legal children.

A man who valued the old traits and cared about the virtues set under the ruling of Augustus. He was the kind of man who only conversed with his own kind; someone in a lower rank was directly seen as scum.

Slaves were animals and objects, if one died or he just couldn't use it anymore than he bought a new one on the market. Easy and simple.

Then you have the opposite kind of people, people like Burt Hummel. He wasn't any less influential but their ideas had evolved together with the republic.

Virtues were still respected and the gods were the almighty power who ruled over everything but he was a man who didn't think of himself as better because he had money.

Of course his son was married to a woman of the same status and another aristocratic family but he could choose whom he befriended and with whom he slept.

Slaves were treated as humans, still they were lower in rank and they had to obey EVERY command, but they were taken care of.

Not needless to say that both men were very different. And, not needless to say, that the lives of their children were very different too.

It was on these kinds of days that Blaine enjoyed walking through the capital city of the most powerful empire in the entire history. He made sure he greeted important people and was always polite, to everyone. Even slaves, which some people thought was weird. But Blaine couldn't see the difference between them and himself. Even though his father didn't agree with him at all. Marcus Anderson had tried his best to make sure Blaine saw the world the way he did, but the kid had a mind of his own.

The young man was never the kind to follow other's ideas. He was proud of whom he was and not many could blame him. He was a good looking guy from a wealthy family, his future was set in the senate and his academics were great. Many girls and boys were swooning over the young Anderson as he walked through the cobbled streets of the mighty city.

He reached a market stand that was selling jewellery and his eye caught sight of a light blue necklace which, he thought, would look very nice on his mother. So he stepped nearer and reached for the little piece of art when he realised there was someone beating him to it. A young boy, with chestnut hair and eyes as blue as the necklace, stood in front of him as he stopped in front of the vender. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at the man properly. He was absolutely gorgeous! The boy, he couldn't be older than twenty three, looked shocked to see him stare at him.

"Hello, sir, are you interested?" the salesman asked Blaine with a slight bow to his posture.

"You have no idea," Blaine murmured.

The other man kept staring at him and Blaine shivered under his gaze. The bright globes were raking over his body as if he was a slave stalled out on the market, ready to be sold.

"Well it's a beautiful piece of handwork, sir I think any woman would be delighted to get this," the vender pushed.

Blaine completely ignored the man and extended his hand. "Hello, I'm Blaine Anderson. And who are you beautiful?"

"That's some attitude you've got there, sir," the pale man said raising one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows. "I'm Kurt Hummel."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said not letting go of the soft hand.

"And quite the charmer too, Mr. Anderson. Well, well won't you win over all the boys and girls now?" Kurt teased. He smiled a little and raked his eyes over Blaine's body once more. The curly haired man stepped closer to Kurt and their chests almost touched. Nobody paid attention to the two boys flirting, this was normal. Some girls were even staring at the two with lust in their eyes.

"And still you don't mind me invading your personal space, what if I'd hurt you right now?" Blaine stated as calmly as possible, enjoying this back and forth between them.

"So you think I can't defend myself?" Kurt asked him, disbelief ringing through his voice as he took a step back.

"As a matter of fact I do, baby you are just peachy... how could you ever stand up against me. Now why don't we just go somewhere private and... talk" Blaine suggested.

"As … fun as that sounds, I actually have somewhere to be," Kurt said turning his attention back to the vender and purchasing the necklace.

"Where would you have to go do desperately? Do you really want to pass up on this opportunity Kurt? Do you really?" Blaine asked in a sultry voice.

"Wanting's got nothing to do with it," he replied while slowly walking away, deliberately swaying his hips as much as he could.

Blaine's eyes darkened at the sight of those long and lean legs and that perfectly round ass. He'd never wanted anyone more than this guy and this guy he would get. Some girls came up to him as Kurt walked away but he ignored them and walked in another direction.

Kurt carefully slipped the necklace in his pocket and continued his walk with a playful smirk lingering on his lips. Things like this happened a lot, but this particular guy had woken some interest in Kurt. His golden eyes had entranced him, his black curly hair shone in the sun, casting a glowing on the dark locks. Not to mention his _body_! If Kurt was completely honest he really wanted to feel those strong arms winding around his shoulders.

Meanwhile Blaine was thinking about Kurt sleeping on his chest while he was winding his fingers through his chestnut hair. Blaine was so preoccupied with his daydream that he didn't see where he was headed. He stumbled into Wes and David, his childhood friends. He quickly apologised out of habit but when he saw whom he had hit, he couldn't help himself from bursting out in laughter.

"What a greeting," Wes said still holding Blaine from catching him.

"Where were you going anyway? Aren't you supposed to be at your father's?" David asked him.

"I just met an angel who could compete with Aphrodite's beauty," Blaine said still with a wide grin on his face. "It was like Eros himself guided us to meet each other." Blaine murmured more to himself than anything.

Wes looked at David and said: "Here he goes again."

"It looks like he's got it hard this time though," David said eyeing Blaine up and down.

Blaine looked kind of offended from their comments and quickly shook his head.

"No, I don't!"

"Is he high?" Wes asked David, pretending to take Blaine's temperature.

"Ha ha very funny," Blaine said dodging David's hand.

"Oh, but Blainey we haven't seen you like this since Cooper got married to Holly," David said.

"But, I mean I haven't spoken to him for more than 10 minutes," Blaine tried his best not to blush, but failed terribly at it.

Wes and David only looked meaningful at each other and Blaine quickly tried to get past them to continue his morning walk. Too bad for him the duo saw this coming and grabbed him by the arms.

"Oh no mister, you're not going anywhere until we know the name of this guy who made you complete starstruck," Wes teased.

"Let go – guys! Come on let loose, okay fine! His name is Kurt Hummel, happy now?" was the annoyed response they got.

"No way Anderson, you're going to tell us exactly how this guy looks like and who he is."

"We want to know everything."

The thing about Wes and David was that they liked to talk as if they were twins; they loved finishing each other's sentences and completing each other's thoughts.

Blaine sighed, complied and let himself be dragged through the streets.

Some people looked at the three boys strangely but ignored the whole deal; things like this weren't uncommon in Rome. People were killed every day as if it's normal, well it kind of is. Mars' wrath lived through in humans and this was what they did when the wrath was pent up. David and Wes dragged the smaller boy to a deserted alley and threw Blaine against the wall of a small house. Blaine groaned as his back hit the stones but straightened out rather quickly. Wes and David were hovering over the curly haired man with smug grins plastered on their faces.

"Go on, Anderson. Spit it out!" Wes said prodding Blaine's chest.

"Oh, Wesley, you know better than I do that I won't tell you anything when I don't feel like it," Blaine said, feeling a smile tug on his lips.

"Well maybe we'll have to make him feel like it..." said the dark male to Wes. "B, we know wine always helps to loosen the tongue. Dionysus himself has invented it for pleasure and for times like these."

"You can't make me drink wine though," Blaine said, his eyes darkening with suspicion.

"Oh but Blaine, we know you LOVE the taste of the sweet juice of life. Why won't you tell us B? It's not like we don't know of your sexscapeds all over the city. No man or woman hasn't heard about your extraordinary stamina and huge member. So it doesn't really matter anymore." reasoned Wes.

"Really, Wes? Really? I know my sexlife isn't a secret, but maybe it's time that I stop telling you everything though," Blaine said, scrambling to his feet and trying to push past his two best friends again.

"For Zeus' sake Blaine, we are your best friends!" called David after the young man while he walked away. Blaine turned around and glared one more time before he disappeared in the crowd of the city.

Kurt opened the door to his house, and was met with an enthusiastic Brittany.

"Hi boo, I found you a present on the market today," Kurt said, chuckling and hugging the blonde woman.

"Ooh, Kurtie show me, please!"

Kurt took out the newly purchased necklace, ordered her to turn around and close her eyes. She did as she was told and shivered as he draped the blue piece of art around her neck. She turned around again and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you so much honey! So how was your day off?" Brittany asked him while she stroked the dark haired girl's hand who was pouring some wine into two glasses.

"It was good, interesting nonetheless. I'm just glad father let me out of class for one day. Teacher Schuester is getting on my nerves." the pale figure sighed walking towards the couch. "I know I have to study the arts of eloquence for my future career but even Sphinx would want that man to shut up."

Brittany giggled and brought him one of the two glasses. "Thank you Santana, could you go make us some dinner?" She asked the girl, who bowed and left to do as she was told.

"Thanks Britt-Britt, what did you do today?" Kurt asked, accepting the glass he was handed.

"Oh you know the usual. I walked in the garden and took a bath with Santana and Tina. Then San and I had a little bit of fun afterwards," the blonde giggled, spilling a drop of wine on her dress. "Whoops!"

"It's nothing, dear. I just hope you have some energy left for me tonight... " whispered Kurt into her ear, his voice dropping a bit.

"Oh but Kurtie, you know I'm never too tired for you," she smiled a devious grin and leaned over to quickly peck him on the lips.

"But only because you are so amazing," the woman teased who was crawling on his lap. Kurt wound his arms around her slender waist and tugged her closer towards him.

"Hmmmm," Kurt hummed against Brittany's neck.

"So did you have any fun today?" asked Britt sweetly.

"I went to the market, which was quite… interesting. I met a guy there who was very – how do I say this – flattering," Kurt decided to tell her. His mind was still flooding with images of the dark haired boy's lips and his toned chest.

"Hmmm I know that look on my husband. So did you fuck him?" the girl asked bluntly.

Kurt laughed as his wife was very much interested. "No hon I didn't."

"Why not you thought he was hot and well everyone thinks you're some kind of god, and I for a fact know that that's true." winked Britt.

"I know that but I couldn't wait to get home to you though," he said softly cradling her face and brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Kurt you know you could've always brought him with you. Maybe you could fuck him while he was fucking me or one of you could change places I don't care. What stopped you boo?" Britt scrunched her eyebrows together.

Kurt sighed and gave in. "I don't really know, maybe it was just his attitude. I mean he acted like he owned then entire city of Rome. And you know I don't like it when people act all arrogant in my face, although I do appreciate the drama of it all," he told her.

"Hmmm, so he was an ass, it's not like you were ever going to see him again after. Come on Kurt there aren't many people from our status in the whole empire," the blonde giggled.

"I know but he was, I saw it in his eyes and I could tell by the way he dressed. Purple, honey, you know that means money. And he looked like he defeated Kronos himself." Kurt let out a breathy laugh at that statement.

Brittany nodded and saw that her husband had had enough of this topic and was very grateful that Santana came in carrying their meal.

They chatted while eating their plates empty. Burt came in the moment that they were finished with an angry Finn trailing behind him.

"Burt, no I don't want to marry Quinn Fabray! She doesn't even like me and that's an understatement!" Finn yelled.

Finn sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Look I know her family is well off but she just wants to climb the social ladder. Burt I don't want this."

"Quit your whining Finn, everything is settled and there's nothing you can do about it anymore," Burt said patting his son on the shoulder as a greeting. "Hi Kurt, Brittany," he said kissing the blonde on her cheek.

"Finn is right though Dad. Should we really welcome someone into this family who won't keep our name where it belongs?" Kurt asks. "Britt's family has the same status as ours but Quinn's is so much lower. Her parents are merchants. I know they have fortune but they don't know to handle our uses."

"Not you too," Burt sighed. He knew all of those things but still, he wanted to proceed with the marriage. "Look we just don't have any other girl of our status who's still single. We're lucky Quinn's family has money!"

"Yeah otherwise it would be a complete abomination for this family," Britt sighed. "We would be Rome's laughing stock."

"But I don't want to!" Finn whined.

"We're not discussing this _again, _Finn!" Burt said exasperated. "You are marrying Quinn Fabray, end of story!"

"Look father maybe we should look outside of Rome, maybe in Venice or Firenze but this is no use! Quinn is a life sucking demon who even if Eros hit her with an arrow couldn't feel the slightest bit of love!" screamed Kurt.

Burt looked at Kurt's flushed face and decided that this was going nowhere. He needed Finn to marry Quinn Fabray otherwise his family's status would go down the drain. Finn was turning 27 next month and he still wasn't married, people began to ask questions and Burt couldn't afford that in his current position.

"Look I really don't have time for this right now," Burt said. "I only came over here to tell you that Carole keeps bugging me because you two haven't been visiting," he said to his son.

"I know, we'll go over soon, but Dad you can't just walk away from this now," Kurt yelled after his father who was leaving the room again, leaving a flustered Kurt and dumbstruck Finn behind.

"Come on Kurt, let's go to bed." said Britt as she tugged him up and led him to the bedroom.

Kurt woke up the next day with his naked wife clinging to him as a monkey. He stroked her hair softly as he woke her up from her slumber.

"Baby, I'm sorry but I have to go to the bathhouse." Britt lifted herself off her husband and crawled back into the sheets as Kurt stood up.

Santana handed a robe to the naked man as Mike walked in with breakfast. Kurt thanked them and made his way to the city's best bathhouse. It was still early so not many people were on the cobbled streets. Kurt didn't like going to the bathhouse in the middle of the day; people always advanced on him when he was there, so he preferred quiet and peace. And he did _not _have to see old wrinkly naked men hitting on him. He walked inside and told the slave his name as she led him to the changing room. Some others were present but he didn't care. Kurt stripped out of his clothes and handed them to another slave.

"And so we meet again," a cool voice came from behind him.

**A/N so? Like it? again let us know =) **

**love**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N chapter two :) hope you enjoy it :p leave review guys!**

Kurt turned around, startled by the deep voice from behind. Before him stood Blaine, beautiful Blaine. Kurt's entire canvas of white skin was bare as he was just about to walk into the bathing rooms. He couldn't say anything; he just stood there almost mesmerized by Blaine standing in front of him. Chest bare and so close that they were almost standing against each other.

The dark curly hair looked so tempting. The pale man wanted to run his fingers through the softness. Kurt looked back up at those hazel eyes and was lost for good. Gold flecks had mingled with the brown and green.

"Hera didn't punish you now, did she? So I'm pretty sure you can talk," Blaine said.

"No – I mean yes! But what are you doing here?" Kurt asked him, still a slight look of astonishment on his beautiful, pale features.

"Kurt, this is a bathing house, so I think I'm gonna take a bath... Care to join me?" the man asked, losing the last article of clothing he wore.

There wasn't really any other option. It was either join Blaine or some old men who were already leering after him. Kurt didn't even respond he just led the way, trying to ignore the way his heart was hammering in his chest.

They slipped in to the warm water, covering most of their bodies. Some slaves stood at their disposal to wash them if they wanted to or even perform other commands given to them. A young girl was positively turned on by the two handsome men as her eyes darkened with desire. Blaine noticed but didn't pay any more attention to the girl 'cause Kurt was here. With him. Naked.

Kurt honestly had no idea what to do with himself. The only thing he knew was that he really wasn't going to look at Blaine. Just pretend like he didn't exist, then maybe he would get a little comfortable again.

Blaine however didn't have that idea. He wanted to drive the young man to the edge and so he would.

"So, in what part of town do you live Kurt?" the curly haired man asked.

Kurt internally cursed and slowly turned his head to the boy who was watching him with interest.

"Probably not yours," was the cool answer he gave him.

"Probably not, no. Kurt, what is your last name if I may ask?" said Blaine coolly. Last names were the most important, they gave away if you were from a good family or not.

Kurt let out a small, breathy laugh and said: "Hummel, why?"

Blaine's eyebrows rose and almost touched his hairline in surprise. This boy was the son of one of the most influential men in the whole republic. His father was a very big fish himself and addressed the same positionas Burt did.

"That's interesting..." Blaine lingered.

Kurt didn't really pay attention to Blaine's sudden lack of concentration on the conversation; he was way too distracted by Blaine's biceps. When he got back to his senses he blinked a couple of times.

"What's yours?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"What's your last name, Mr. mysterious guy?" Kurt pushed.

A smirk graced Blaine's face as he proudly answered "Anderson." He knew his family was well known and Kurt, with his position, would have heard of them. He shifted slightly closer towards the other.

Kurt knew that name and he knew what influence it had. But seeing as his own father was a very important person in the city of Rome he refused to be intimidated.

"Very well than Mr. Anderson now I have a name to go with the reputation," Kurt laughed.

Blaine liked the way he wasn't afraid to speak his mind and scooted even closer, a little less subtle this time.

"Well this makes things a lot more interesting don't you think, Hummel?" Blaine breathed into the other's ear.

Kurt's first reflex was to lean away from him a little, but he knew this would amuse him and encourage him even further, so he stayed right where he was and gave him one of his known Kurt-Hummel-glares.

"Now, now don't be mad. Why don't we just... play around?" asked the darker man, his thigh brushing against Kurt's.

"So you want to play, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt said staring into Blaine's eyes. "I can play," he whispered, stroking his hand up and down the other's thigh.

Blaine's breathing hitched and his cock awoke from its softened state. He grasped for Kurt's hand and stilled it on his leg. "We can always play fetch." Kurt looked into black pools with flecks of gold and green mingled into them. Blaine was definitely turned on right now.

'Or hide and seek," Kurt breathed against Blaine's cheek. His lips brushed over his ear and he moved his hand up higher.

"Hmmm why don't we just get down to it now?" Blaine hummed against Kurt's Adam's apple. He moved his hands over the pale body as the slaves stood watching.

Kurt stifled a quiet laugh and took a hold of the smaller boy's hands. "Why Mr. Anderson, what do you think I am? It's not that easy," Kurt said his voice sounding cocky and his face had an arrogant smirk written all over it.

He lifted himself out of the water and took his robes from the slave handing them to him. He slowly got dressed and walked out of the bathhouse without as much as a look back.

Blaine slumped back into the bath and went under, trying to comprehend what happened. He came back up and shook some droplets from his hair before exiting as well. His cock was still half hard as he walked in the street yet nobody seemed to notice until he came past a familiar face in red robes.

Sebastian Smythe.

"Is that a dagger your hiding, or are you just happy to see me?" Sebastian said as Blaine almost passed him without noticing him.

"Fuck of Sebastian," Blaine growled, still mad that Kurt left him stranded. Sebastian was from a good enough family yet not as powerful as the Hummels or Andersons since his father had died. The word on the street was that his mother killed him but there was no proof.

"Well, aren't we in a good mood today," the taller guy said, his smile fading and trying to grab Blaine by his arm. Sebastian had never cared much for the rules of society.

"Keep your claws of me Sebastian. Now if you'll excuse you for the lame lay you are and go back to the cave where you come from and go fuck a Cyclops or something. You know I bet Hades just can't wait to have you with him..." spoke Blaine dangerously. His short but stocky posture threathening the taller man.

The taller one let go of him at once and shot him a deadly look. But Blaine couldn't care less, he was really pissed off and he didn't need Sebastian Smythe to make it even worse. Blaine Anderson had never been said no to. And who was that Hummel boy to do that? He stormed off and disappeared in the crowd that had started forming.

o.O.o

Kurt entered his home again, only to find Santana lying in Brittany's arms with the blonde feeding the woman in her arms some grapes.

"Had some fun girls?" Kurt asked playfully at the pair who hadn't moved since he came in. Britt flaunted over to her husband and engulfed him in a hug. "We did!" giggled the girl excitedly "Why are you home so early, not that I'm complaining but you normally stay out longer."

"Something … came up, I think you could say," Kurt mumbled lifting his wife up and turning her around. Kurt giggled at the innuendo in his phrasing.

Brittany caught on and leered at the man. "Who did you meet, hun? And I thought that would take you longer or was he that good?"

"What?! No! I didn't fuck him, Britt. And it was the same guy that I met yesterday at the market."

"And does this cocktease have a name?" the woman asked with sincere interest in her voice.

"Blaine fucking Anderson," Kurt said averting his gaze.

Rachel passed he room as the slave was called by Finn. She heard a familiar name and panic began to rise in her small body. She knew that name far too well and froze on the spot as she listened to the rest of the conversation.

"And you didn't do him? Kurtie that guy is one of the most important people in the city maybe even in the entire empire!" Brittany looked really confused by now.

"Britt, don't break your head over this okay? Everything will be alright," Kurt soothed her.

"Kurt you know that man's reputation, you _know_ that he doesn't take no for an answer. I don't want this family to suffer because you don't want to have sex with someone," Britt said looking into her husband's eyes.

"Who said I don't _want_ to have sex with him. I was just teasing him today, don't worry. Besides we're the Hummels, and no one ever messes with the Hummels," Kurt said sounding very sure of him.

"You know that the Andersons have a lot of power too K. And since the Anderson girl ran away they are even harder on everyone. Even the younger ones don't underestimate Cooper and Blaine hun. Be careful with the teasing," she sighed as she walks back to her mistress.

Kurt looked after her and wondered when his wife became that wise. He figured Blaine wouldn't do anything to harm him or his family just because of a little teasing, but now that Britt had spoken out that thought; he had an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach.

o.O.o

Blaine came home in a rage. He just flew up to his room and ordered all the slaves to leave. His face was scrunched up in a cold expression. Cooper noticed the arrival of his brother. He heaved a big sigh, wondering what the hell was going on this time; lately Blaine had been out of balance. The littlest things had made him furious and he locked himself away from everybody. Cooper got up from where he was sitting and prepared himself for some yelling, as he went to Blaine's room.

He poked his head through the door and was greeted by a plush pillow thrown at him. The handsome male could just avoid being hit when he saw his brother's room. The mattress was lying on the floor with pillows scattered across the room, vases broken and a chair missing a leg was lying in the corner. Cooper entered the room cautiously.

Blaine turned around and saw his brother. "Coop, get out," the young man growled.

In stead of doing what the younger boy had told him to do, Cooper started cleaning up the shattered pieces of clay and said nothing. His brother let himself fall onto the mattress and groaned loudly.

"You don't ever listen, do you?" the boy sighed. "I do not envy Holly," Blaine declared. Holly was Cooper's wife, they had been married for almost two years and the beautiful blonde was pregnant of Cooper's son by now.

"Sure I listen, when it's interesting and not a command," Cooper said calmly, picking up some stray feathers. He flopped down next to Blaine and just stared at him, silently challenging the boy to say what was troubling him.

"I hate people," Blaine mumbled, his face hidden under a pillow.

"Now, now little brother, don't be so depressed. Why don't you tell the older and wiser one what happened today... come on what's the matter with little Blainey?" Cooper cooed, poking Blaine's arm.

"Gods Cooper I just... it's nothing." the curly haired boy sighed.

"Oh come on B! You just destroyed half of your room, and now it's nothing? Don't you dare lying to the best big brother in the world," Cooper said, punching Blaine's arm.

Blaine turned to lie on his back and sighed, his eyes darting around the room; looking anywhere but Cooper.

"I... I just met this guy and... he's I don't know he's so fragile I guess. He's got this porcelain skin and these blue pools of emotion and sometimes they change colour and gosh his hair is always immaculate and he's... he's just gorgeous and I want him in my bed so fucking bad!" Blaine screamed, fisting his hair like a mad man. Cooper sat upright next to the smaller man and rubbed his back.

"Come on B, we know you can get anyone to sleep with you." winked Coop.

"Oh believe me I've tried, but he's a fucking tease, Coop. He just gets up and walks away, it drives me insane," Blaine said his voice still louder than necessary. Cooper nodded slowly and thought a second.

"Who is this guy anyway?"

"You know that's the best part he's a freaking Hummel, you know the guys dad hates so much 'cause they have as big of a say in the senate as he does? Yeah well Kurt is Burt's son apparently," Blaine laughs. "You know maybe I should just convince him to sleep with me because it'll piss dad off to no end," the younger smirks.

Cooper lets out a little whistle and runs a hand through his hair. "Whew, a Hummel? That's something right there baby brother. Dad will be thrilled when or if he finds out," Cooper said patting his sibling on the back.

"The only problem here is, Kurt can be so arrogant sometimes," Blaine mumbled more to himself.

Cooper laughed when he heard his brother saying that someone else was arrogant, seeing this was Blaine Anderson talking.

"Blaine if you think this guy is arrogant well then I think you match his bitchiness." He received a glare from his younger blood brother and held his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa easy there, tiger. I just wanted to say that you are quite the drama queen yourself... look at this room B. You know it's true," the other man said in a sing-song voice.

"Okay that's enough from you," Blaine said, scrambling to his feet and pushing Cooper towards the door.

"But Blaine! Don't yo – "

"Yes thank you for your input," Blaine said finally kicking him out. He had to find a way to get this Hummel boy in his bed. And he needed to come up with something soon or else his mind would explode.

"For the love of Aphrodite Blaine just listen I wasn't attacking you... ok maybe I was but not intentionally. We both know that we Andersons are hard to handle with that damn temperament of ours, just be careful. The Hummels are a mighty family as well and if you want to fuck this guy why not, right? Dad won't know because you've slept with most people in Rome already," the older brother shrugged.

Blaine chuckled and said: "Maybe you're right I've had every hooker and regular guy and girl of young age in this town already. Maybe I should take one of the slaves tonight what do you think?"

"I think that you should stop destroying your room; that was like the fourth time in three weeks," Cooper laughed, ruffling Blaine's curls.

"Well it's not like we can't afford it but I guess you're right I'll have one of the slaves fix my room while I debate who I'm fucking today," Blaine said before walking up to a slave and ordering him to clean his room. The blond slave obeyed and the other slave whom he was sleeping with followed him to help him clean up their master's room.

Cooper chuckled and turned around when he heard someone coming in. He turned around and saw his beautiful wife watching the brothers interact with a smile on her face. She was holding the bulge in her belly and Cooper went over and placed a hand on it, kissing his wife lovingly on the lips.

"Please you two are going to make me barf honey, ugh so sickeningly sweet," Blaine said in a mock repulse, Cooper stuck out his tongue at that statement and just looked affectionately at the belly of his wife. Blaine knew they really loved each other and they made a great couple. He wished he had that too, someone to love and to come home to at night.

He had to go out for a while, needing some air. He said goodbye to the lovebirds and left his house again, not really knowing where he was headed. He considered going to visit Wes and David but then again, after their last meeting he wasn't so keen on ranting to them again. He roamed the streets of Rome, not paying attention to anything that was happening around him.

He bumped into a lady with short blond hair and a mean expression painted on her face... Sue Sylvester. She was one of Rome's meanest, there were several rumours spread around town about the woman in weird clothing. She always wore the same dress yet in other colours. He just kept on walking until he arrived at the vender where he first encountered Kurt.

He remembered everything; the soft touch when he grabbed the necklace, his sweet scent and his beautiful looks. Blaine wondered if he was a nymph, because he had never seen such beauty in a human being and that is saying a lot since we're talking about Blaine freaking Anderson.

"You _again_?" a voice came from behind him. Blaine turned around and his eyes went wide. He was not expecting to run into Kurt Hummel twice in one day. When he didn't respond Kurt rolled his eyes and strolled further down the street.

"Kurt, stop!" Blaine yelled, chasing the other. He grabbed Kurt's wrist and tugged on it so the man was facing him. "Hi" breathed Blaine.

"Hi," Kurt said ignoring the way his skin tingled where Blaine was holding his wrists. The sun cast a gentle glow over the smaller man's face; it made him look like a demi-god. Blaine finally dropped Kurt's wrists and raised a hand to run it through his curls, a nervous habit of his.

"So... what are you doing here?" asked the boy nervously.

"Uhm, doing some shopping," Kurt said, lifting the basket he was holding.

Blaine's brow furrowed. "Why didn't you send a slave?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know, I like walking in the city, people are very nice here," Kurt smiled.

"Kurt you live in Rome... they act nice. They aren't nice at all. You as the son of a politician should know that Kurt. Dead people lay on the street daily," Blaine said with a huge grin on his face.

The taller boy laughed. "Oh believe me, Mr. Anderson; I know that all too well. But what I meant was, people are nice to _me_."

"Hmmm well maybe they are because of you dashing looks, Mr. Hummel." He inched closer towards the other man while saying this.

"Yeah, that could play a part in it," Kurt said unimpressed, not backing away and keeping his eyes on the boy in front of him.

Blaine stepped closer nonetheless and his breath ghosted over Kurt's face. "I would certainly be nice to you Kurt, I would be so, so nice to you, if you'd let me. Do you want me to be nice to you Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes were fixed on Blaine's lips by now and the hot breath ghosting over his skin, made him feel light headed. "I never said I wouldn't let you be nice, Anderson." And the taller boy leaned in and brushed his lips against the other boy's.

**A/N so this was chap 2 thanks to izie15 for writing this with me, I love you boo! so tell me if you liked it or not :) leave a review  
love.**


	3. Chapter 3

Cooper listened to his father nag about the old men he had to pretend to listen to all day. He understood very well how important it was to keep up good appearances, but with this amount of irritation it was becoming very hard. Marcus kept on talking about the Hummels and how their point of view would lead to the end of the republic. His father was an old fashioned man who still went by the guidelines of Augustus. Altough even his father strayed once in a while.

And then the eldest Anderson son saw it, his brother with his lips attached to another boy, snaking his hand behind the other boy's neck. 'Shit!' Cooper thought. If Marcus saw this there'd be no hiding and even Hades wouldn't be able to help dear, little Blainey. Marcus was okay with homosexuality as long as it didn't happen in his own house, and certainly not with the son of his biggest opponent.

"Father, you haven't bought Mother something in a while and her scented oils are reducing at an alarming rate. Why don't you buy her some? She would be ecstatic," Cooper said, to get rid of his father.

Marcus looked at his son in surprise and then shrugged. Cooper wasn't the most usual of people and he got used to it. "Yeah, maybe that's not a bad idea. I'll see you at home tonight," he said striding off toward the other end of town, to get the right oils. Cooper heaved a big sigh and when his father disappeared in the crowd, he rushed to Blaine and the other kid. He really didn't want to interrupt, but this was a very close call.

Cooper grabbed Blaine's shoulder, who had his tongue deep down the other's throat by now, and pulled his younger brother away. Blaine was startled by the sudden loss of contact and looked up to the man who so inappropriately interrupted. His eyes grew wide and he yelled. "What the hell Coop?"

"Oh don't you dare snap at me now, little bro, do you realise that you're standing in the middle of the road? On the market? On our way home? In front of the senate?" Cooper said eyes still wide, from the shock.

Blaine realised what his older brother tried to say... the senate was done for the day and his father probably crossed the market... if he saw Blaine exploiting homosexuality he would be even more vicious than Hera when she found out Zeus had another affair.

"Fuck," Blaine cursed under his breath. Kurt stood by and eavesdropped on the conversation between the brothers. He realised that his father would probably cross this very same market in a few minutes.

Kurt sucked in a deep breath when he saw a familiar face heading their way, he tried to get Blaine's attention, but the boy was too busy cursing and yelling at Cooper. 'Well shit,' he thought when Burt Hummel stopped in his tracks once he'd recognised his son.

"Kurt? What are you doing here son?" the older man asked before he noticed the quibbling Anderson brothers. He gave Kurt a sideways glance when he noticed the kiss swollen lips on his only son and heir.

The boy tried desperately to come up with a good and mostly believable reply. "Uh, I uh – I'm getting some groceries?" it sounded like a question and Kurt cursed his inability to lie.

"Kurt, you know as well as I do that we have slaves for that." Burt knew his son was lying but he enjoyed seeing the boy so flustered, it made him think of times when Kurt was still a little boy, now he was a grown man. Burt had an amused glint in his eyes as his son came up with another excuse.

"I know, but I –"

Blaine had realised there was someone talking to Kurt and stopped arguing with his brother long enough to come between them.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson, a friend of your son's, he was just… helping me out," Blaine said, with a smirk playing on his lips he glanced at Kurt.

"Anderson huh?" Burt asked. He knew the Anderson family all too well. Marcus was that guy who always countered his propositions in the senate, and his son was hooking up with the Anderson boy? Well isn't that peachy?

Blaine dropped the hand he was holding out and the smile was wiped right off his face. "Dad," Kurt said in a warning tone, shooting him a deadly glare, telling is father to behave. Cooper watched the interaction between father and son closely. If he'd ever talk to his father like that he'd be slapped across the face for being disrespectful, but Burt just shrugged and ruffled his son's hair. But the expression of discomfort was still clearly visible on his face.

Kurt slapped his father's hand away and made sure his hair was perfect once again. Blaine stood in front of the Hummels with wide eyes, a little twinge of fear visible in them. Burt didn't know why but he liked this kid, well he liked this kid better than his father and apparently his son had also taken a liking in one Blaine Anderson.

"Okay, fine, I'll just – leave you guys and pretend I never saw you here. And Kurt next time please have an excuse at the ready because if you're ever going to be in the senate you need to be able to tell a lie without everyone laughing at your face for not being able to," Burt said, waving awkwardly good bye to the three boys, still standing in the middle of the market.

Kurt, Blaine and Cooper gaped after the man. How? "What in the name of Zeus did just happen?" Cooper screeched. The two others were still staring at the place where Burt just left. "Guys?"

They looked up at the taller man and Kurt responded. "I have no idea..."

The trio stood there for a couple of minutes until Cooper interrupted again. "Blaine, we should head on home. I think father will almost be there and I want to get back to Holly." Blaine looked at his older brother and nodded. "You go ahead."

Cooper did so and began to walk home.

"I should probably go too," Kurt said, his voice a quiet whisper, suddenly feeling a little nervous with the dark haired male standing so close to him.

"Maybe you do but..." Blaine stepped closer and brushed his nose against Kurt's. "I just want to say a proper goodbye for now." The dark haired male closed the space between them and kissed the other passionately. Blaine put his hands on the other man's hips and pulled Kurt flush against his own muscular body. Kurt enlaced his fingers with Blaine's dark curls and the darker man bucked against Kurt, feeling the excitement he was creating. Kurt closed his eyes and let the delicious feeling wave through him until Blaine pulled away. They parted with an obscene pop and Blaine shot Kurt one more cocky grin before turning his back to the angelic boy. Kurt felt the bitch in him move; that guy was getting a little too arrogant.

Blaine walked down the road his head still a little dizzy; those soft lips were like heaven on earth. He hated that he needed to go home, to his father and pretend nothing exciting happened all day. And Cooper was terrible at keeping things hidden, so that was going to be a fun evening.

o.O.o

Kurt did just the same thing; he walked home and embraced his wife when he saw her on the couch. Britt knew there was something bugging her husband so she asked what had happened. Kurt sighed and told her the events of the day.

"And then dad came and saw me standing there with Blaine and his older brother and you know dad, he knows everything it's like he's the freaking oracle of Delphi!"

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. But you know at least you got some gay shark lips today," Britt tried to cheer him up.

Kurt smiled a half smile and hugged the blonde closer to his chest. "Thank the gods I still have you, boo," he whispered in her soft hair.

"Hah, what would you do without me?" Brittany laughed. Kurt smiled at the blonde and kissed her sweetly. "I wouldn't have someone who will make dinner less awkward?"

She smiled and then slapped her hand against her thigh. "Shit! That reminds me: dinner! Santana?" she called out to the dark haired girl.

"Yes?"

"Could you make some dinner, like very quickly please?" Britt asked her eyes pleading with almost desperation; having her father-in-law over to dinner was something very big for her.

"Already taken care of Madam," the slave girl answered.

"You are a doll San," Brittany smiled. Kurt looked at the two interact; it was clear that his slave was in love with his wife and he knew they slept together, but it made Britt happy so he didn't say anything about it. Burt would arrive shortly after and they would all dine together Kurt, Brittany, Finn, Carole and Burt. It was Friday night and it was tradition, it was the one night they all spend together.

Burt and Carole arrived before Finn did, and Carole wrapped Kurt in a tight hug, complaining about how she hadn't seen him for a very long time. Burt turned to Brittany and smiled warmly at her before giving her a kiss on the cheek. They sat down and waited for the last Hudson-Hummel family member. When Finn finally almost burst through the door they sat down and enjoyed a delicious meal, talking about everything and nothing.

The dinner conversation quickly switched to the matter of Finn not wanting to marry this Quinn girl. And thank Dionysus that the wine was flowing freely.

"Dad come on you can't be serious! She is only out for the money our family possesses, and don't bring up that her family has to give us a bridal case if they got married, 'cause you know that she will have far more when she is married to Finn," Kurt defended. Finn looked at him in appreciation, Kurt knew Finn was in love with another girl... a slave but their love was pure and real, not like with Quinn.

Kurt wanted to make sure his brother was happy and not stuck with queen bitch he was supposed to marry. Besides that title was already reserved… for him.

Burt sighed in exasperation; every time he tried to have a normal conversation with his family, it turned into some kind of drama play. "Look, guys, I know Quinn isn't the nicest person, but she's young, she's beautiful and she's willing to marry," Burt said clutching his goblet of wine.

"What do you mean 'willing to marry'? You think I can't find a wife on my own?" Finn asked his eyes wide, feeling offended.

"No Finn, I'm just saying that you really need a wife. You're 27 now and almost everyone of your age has found a wife or love or both and you need to marry. I am sorry but it's required if you are born into one of these families," Burt sighed. He knew he was very lucky that Kurt loved Britt and that the feeling was mutual, but Finn wasn't that easy.

Finn rubbed his forehead and looked up to Burt, maybe it was time to tell. "I have found love Burt, and it's certainly not Quinn."

Carole dropped her cup and watched her son in astonishment. He loved someone and didn't tell his mother? That was a first; usually she was the first person who knew what was going on in the tall man's life. Well apparently those times had ended.

"Then who is it, love?" she asked quietly, holding on to Burt's forearm, silently trying to calm him.

"I... uh..." Finn swallowed audibly and looked at his brother for help. Kurt gave him a knowing look, urging him to go on. "I'm... I'm in love with... Rachel."

The silence that fell after that statement was almost tangible. Kurt watched the artery in his father's neck swell up and decided it was time to do damage control.

"Dad, I know this seems bad but please. Rachel barely comes out of the house and we'll just make up a story that she's from a colony and she moved here. No one will recognise her and she'll get Finn's last name and we'll make one up for the wedding."

Kurt looked at his father with pleading eyes. He had seen the couple interact and they shared something special.

"Kurt people who have been to our house..." Burt began before Kurt cut him off. "Never gave our slaves a second glance; they don't care what they look like or who they are and you know that as well as I do."

His father buried his face in his hands and he knew he was never going to win this argument. Kurt may not have been able to lie, but when he goes after something, he gets it. Finn was watching his stepfather closely, impressed with the way Kurt had stuck up for him, which was one of the many qualities he appreciated about his brother.

"Kurt..." Burt knew it was a lost cause; his son was too fucking stubborn.

"No, father! Why can I marry out of love while Finn can't?" Kurt was standing by now. Heavily panting and his eyes narrow while he looked at the elder man.

"Because not many people are able to! You are lucky that you love Brittany!"

"And Finn loves Rachel and she's a wonderful girl! She's smart and ambitious as hell. She doesn't deserve to be treated like something less because she's a slave. I thought you of all people would agree with that!" Kurt was getting really angry; he'd had a little more faith in his father.

"Kurt!" the elder man screamed. "I... I do agree with that but this is about more than love and you know that. Finn is never going to be in the senate if he marries Rachel but he still stands a chance if he marries Quinn. He can have an affair with Rachel for all who cares but I just want him to have a future after Carole and I are gone."

"Burt," Finn spoke up, "I appreciate everything you've done for me but I'm not going to marry Quinn. And if marrying Rachel means starting all over, then so be it. I honestly don't care anymore, I just want to make her happy." Finn stood up and squeezed his brother's shoulder as a thank you before leaving the house.

"Dad, I think it's best for you to leave," Kurt sighed while sitting back down next to his wife.

"I don't think so Kurt I still need to talk to you... in private." Burt stood up and went to the other room, motioning Kurt to follow him.

Brittany's eyes followed her husband with worry and curiosity, but Carole asked her about the new dress she was wearing.

Kurt followed reluctantly, not feeling in the mood to talk to his father anymore.

"What is it Dad? And just for the record I still think you should let Finn marry Rachel," Kurt said crossing his arms.

"I think you made your point about that Kurt, I want to talk to you about that Anderson kid. What is going on between you two?" Burt asked suspiciously.

Kurt was taken aback a little; he'd completely forgotten his father had run into him and Blaine before.

"If I said 'nothing' you wouldn't believe me, right?" Kurt tried.

"I wouldn't no, so just tell me." Burt gave his son a warning glance as to tell him not to tell lies. Kurt knew his dad could see right through them anyway.

'Damn' "Well, to be honest I don't even know myself. I just sort of met him at the market the other day and since then, he just won't leave me alone…" Kurt's voice drifted off at the memory in the bathhouse.

"Sure that's all?" the bald man knew there was more to this than what his son already told him and he was determined to know it all.

"I think so…" Kurt said, avoiding his father's eyes. He really didn't want to tell his father about the… stirrings Blaine caused.

"Kurt you know your lies are as thin as the silk on a middle class woman, right?" Burt laughed when Kurt shrunk in embarrassment.

"Look dad, everything's fine, you don't have to worry, okay? I just met him nothing more," Kurt said his temper acting up again.

"So why were you two kissing in the middle of the market place?"

"Crap… uhm as a greeting?"

"Since when do men greet each other by making out and groping each other in the middle of a public place?" Burt asked incredulously.

"Oh dad… could you just like… let it go?" Kurt sighed, rubbing his temples; he'd had enough discussions today to last him a long time.

"No, Kurt, he is the son of my biggest rival! Just make sure that you don't get caught by Marcus. You know how he stands towards homosexuality."

"I know dad, don't worry! Blaine is just… fun. And he's got some attitude that can compete with mine; you know how much fun that can be."

"I know kid, your mother was the same to me. Just make sure you get out of this alive and i don't mean physically." Burt said, he gave Kurt's shoulder a comforting squeeze before walking out of the room. Burt gave Brittney a kiss on the cheek and bid his goodbyes, Carole followed swiftly and the couple was alone once again.

Kurt still stood there, looking at the door. 'What the hell had just happened?'

"Honey? You okay?" Britt asked him, snaking her arms around him from behind.

"I think so?" Kurt plopped down on the chair next to Brittany while the servants cleared the table. "Santana, can you prepare a bath for us?" the pale man asked smiling at his other half.

"Yes master Kurt." Santana disappeared to the bathing rooms and prepared the bath. Kurt and Brittney bathed and exchanged lazy kisses during their bath. They got ready for bed and fell alseep fast.

o.O.o

In the meantime Blaine had survived his family dinner, with a lot of kicking Cooper's leg. His father wasn't suspicious of anything, but Cooper kept making inappropriate comments until Holly finally shut him up.

"Holly and I are going to retreat to our chambers, father, Holly should rest," Cooper said in an attempt to get the hell out. "Cooper I am capable of caring for myself and the servants will help me, I would rather if you stayed with your brother for a bit more," the blonde said with a sweet smile.

Cooper sat back down with the face of a child who was just denied their candy. Blaine couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. Marcus, who hadn't really paid attention to the interaction between his son and his wife, watched Blaine closely; something was different about him.

"So Blaine did anything interesting happen to you today?" asked Marcus. Blaine looked up at his father, he never expressed any interest in his youngest son so why now?

"No father nothing worth mentioning," the curly haired male said, not looking his father in the eye.

"Hmm, I'd like you to come to the senate with me next week," Marcus said taking a goblet of wine. "I need you to understand how the inner workings function there. And which people to keep close and who to try and destroy."

"I thought you only wanted Cooper in the senate?" Blaine glanced at his older brother in shock but Coop's expression remained stoic.

"It's getting harder and harder to convince them of my visions thanks to that Hummel guy," Blaine gave a twitch when he heard that name but said nothing. "And I need my two sons to stand by me."

Blaine bowed his head and said a simple "Yes father." Julia looked at her two sons with sadness in her eyes. She knew her sons don't see the world as her husband, and she hated that they were dragged into the world her husband created. Yet she couldn't do anything about it.

Blaine excused himself and left the house once again, his fists clenched he felt like he could punch something right now. Why the hell did his father decide now was such a great time to ruin his life? He passed some lone figures strolling on the cobbled streets of Rome.

"Hello gorgeous," a smooth voice announced itself.

Sebastian Smythe. Well too bad for him that Blaine was in a very dark mood.

"Fuck off!" Blaine snapped. Sebastian just kept following the smaller man "I said fuck off Sebastian!"

The taller ignored the protest and draped an arm around Blaine's waist. "Why don't you just fuck me instead?" whispered Sebastian into Blaine's ear.

Blaine slowly turned around and faced the taller man. Sebastian wore a smirk that pissed him even more off.

"If you don't want to get your head smashed into a wall, I suggest you take a walk, Smythe," Blaine growled.

"Geez what have you got up your ass? Sadly it isn't me," the meerkat smirked, Blaine's fuse was slowly burning up and he would explode. With all the shit his father had given him today couldn't the man handle this anymore and he was so sick of that horny fuck trailing behind him when he was the last person in the whole entire empire he would fuck.

"Sebastian, just leave – right now!" Blaine had started yelling at the guy by now.

"Shit, just calm the fuck do-," Sebastian's face was met with a fist that had a very good right hook. He stumbled back and looked at Blaine in horror.

"What the hell!"

"I said leave me alone, now go screw some whore!" Blaine walked away in anger not realising the streets had turned dark in the capital. The young man was on his way home when suddenly a group of burly guys attacked him.

One of them grabbed his arms and locked them behind his back. He tried to scream but a hand was soon placed over his mouth, swallowing every sound he tried to make.

Two others began to pat him down, searching for money and other things of value. They had gathered his moneybag and realised how much value the clothes he wore had. The guys stripped him down and beat him up badly before leaving him in the streets. Unconsciousness crept up at Blaine just as a small figure kneeled down next to him.

"Oh my… Blaine…" she whispered.

Blaine tried to see who this person was but couldn't open his eyes. He murmured something that sounded nothing like an actual word and felt small hands brush his curls off his forehead.

"Blaine, please..." the girl urged him up but his legs wobbled under his weight. The girl supported him and dragged him down the streets of Rome; the man was entirely stripped down to his bare skin.

She managed to get him to the house of her master where she laid him down on the couch. She wrung her hands uncertain of what to do next. Should she wake someone up? Or should she just take care of the wounded man? She finally reached a decision and ran to the other room.

Kurt was snuggled up against Brittany, their naked bodies pressed against each other while the slave neared their bed. "Master Kurt? Master Kurt, wake up, please," the girl said while rocking her master back and forward a bit to wake him up.

Kurt groaned and opened his eyes. "Oh thank the gods, please Master Kurt, you need to come with me!" she said her eyes almost tearing up.

"What? Why?" Kurt said rubbing his eyes, as he looked up at the girl confused. She didn't say anything and just ran out of the room again.

He slowly got up and put on a nightgown. 'This better be good,' he thought.

When he arrived in the sitting area he froze in his tracks. There was a certain Blaine Anderson lying on his couch. And he looked awful.

"Blaine?" Kurt breathed. He walked over to the couch and kneeled down next to the man. Blaine was beaten up badly; bruises were beginning to show on the tanned skin.

The smaller man slowly opened his eyes. He could make out a pale, familiar face through his blurry vision. "Kurt?" asked Blaine before everything turned black.


End file.
